


All that Remains

by Firehedgehog, Woolywitch



Series: Ink Errors [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Duty, Guardian Sans, Guardian!sans, Sans - Freeform, Tree!sans, and island in the sun, island floats, only a big freaking tree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woolywitch/pseuds/Woolywitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been the Guardian of the Tree for a very long time, his world gone. he knows that its ripening fruit is a promised. Based on a brief glimpse in chapter one in Voids Fate. co-written between woolywitch and firehedgehog over skype</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that Remains

**Author's Note:**

> A small Auverse, based on the island Tree!sans in Voids fate chappy one. A convo between wooly and me.. what is Sans doing Guarding a tree of things.
> 
> Tree!San idea owned by Firehedgehog, Woolywitch and Firehedgehog own the Auverse actual storyverse/outline and anything original. Anything else is TobyFox or other AU creators.

Sans had been there for a very long time, his only company the islands greenery and a huge giant tree that dwarfed everything else. It was beautiful, inspiring.. if he hadn't only had it and the view to see for hundreds of years. He'd kill to see something not the island, but the island was the only thing left.. other then a boundless ocean below the cloud cover.

 

What he wouldn’t give for someone, anyone, to talk to. It had been so long since he had spoken aloud. He could hardly remember what his voice sounded like. Early on he had tried to talk to the tree. That had stop soon when he ran out of things to say. How many times could you talk about the sky or the vast ocean before you started repeating yourself?

 

What he wouldn’t do for Papyrus to run up to him and demand for him to stop being Lazy, or poor Frisk being forced to reset by Chara. Okay maybe not that one... Of even a BurgerPants pissed off attitude. But those... were things of the past, things that no reset could bring back. Or sweet Toriel pulling out a pun and sending him laughing, he missed them all.

 

Sometimes when it got dark and he was left with the encroaching darkness he would dream of them. When he was young the bad dreams would out way the good ones but in his many years something had changed. Now he would wish for sleep to take him so he could be with his loved ones once again. The drams with Papyrus and Toriel were his favourite. Him and tori would make horrible puns until Papyrus would get mad and yell at them with that poorly contained smile of his. Sometimes he would wake up, a pun right on the tip of his tongue, only to realize he was alone again, on his island.

 

His life was peaceful but dead boring, awake or asleep made no difference on his duty. On thought of his duty, his guardianship, he paused and looked at the tree. It looked like a normal tree, other then the super duper delux size... but if one knew how to look they’d know it wasn’t normal. There was a strange aura to it, and the fact that the fruit on it were still small pips and had been for hundreds of years. If it wasn’t the promise that they were, he might of dusted himself a long time ago.

 

To pass the time sometimes he would speculate on what would happen when the tree finally bore its fruit. Would a new world be born? Would his boredom and loneliness finally come to an end? Or would it just make some really kick-ass apples. Who knew? Certainly not him. It was all up to fate. At the very least when the fruit was ripe he would have a really nice last meal before the end of his suffering.

 

He knew it would be an amazing sight, and would erase the feelings of the memories of the final war where humans decided they didn’t want to share and destroyed everything instead. Closing his eyes he could still hear there screams, the sounds of the world shattering. Why did he live when everything else died?  
  
Sans had groggily woken on the floating island, not knowing how he got there, he knew that everyone was dead and gone and it was his taste to watch the tree and protect it if anything from beyond managed to get to the remains of his universe. Geeze, the last invasion was ten years after he started this duty. He wished he knew who had created this place, or given him this duty.  
  
But.. he winced, it hurt to try to remember and all he could was a faint voice.

 

“ _You have a Duty, a Guardianship._ ”

 

The tree kept his mind off of the war. It was a shooting sight. In all honesty though he thought he would be here for another few hundred years before anything really worthwhile happened, maybe even a few thousand. That's why he was so shocked when one morning he woke to discover the tree, no, his tree had started to produce little green fruit.

 

The sight was so beautiful he almost cried. After so long his end goal was finally within reach. Soon his burden would end one way or another. He was so moved he spoke for the first time in so long..

 

“Hey, there little guys.”

 

Wow, was his voice hoarse....

 

Like a horse.

 

Heh.

 

They were small and fragile. It would be some time before they were ripe but it was a start.

 

Still, Sans knew the day they would Ripen was a very long way to go. He wondered what there final stage would be, would they be golden fruit that glowed like in those human myth stories.... or maybe something totally bizarre. It was an amusing though, and something new... and going less stir crazy.

 

“Root Crazy,” Sans said, pleased he’d managed to Pun twice after years of none. Just wasn’t the same, without papyrus reacting to them.

 

TBC


End file.
